The Arrival
by EquineSpirit
Summary: Follow Cyclone, a stallion who is as wild and free as the wind that dances over the land, through his life as an untamed horse upon The Plains.


The sun was dipping behind the horizon, casting warm glows of orange and red across the green plains. A herd of horses grazed quietly, tails swishing through the air to swat at the last of the buzzing flies, before the insects retreated out of the cold. The whole land stretched for miles, covered in lush green shoots. The land rose and fell in certain spots, creating small hills and dips. The band of wild horses dozed beside one of the hills, snorting and champing their teeth. A massive stallion was perched atop the hill beside them; his liquid eyes watching the last of the sun disappear, leaving a pitch black sky and stars in its wake. The stallion's coat was a deep bay with a flowing black mane and tail while ebony stockings wrapped the lower half of his powerful legs. As a nightly quiet settled over the territory, the bay equine descended from the hill, his muscles bunching and contracting with each step. The mares he passed bowed their head slightly, eyeing him with deep honor and respect. Some of the females he passed were heavily burdened around the middle, a tiny life hidden beneath their pelt. While some of the other mares had foals pressed against their flanks, their tiny ears flicking every which way. The stallion smiled as he laid sight upon his family that he had helped create, feeling a deep love for each and every one of his mares and offspring. But, there was one mare in the herd who meant more to him than the sky above or the earth under his hooves.

He halted in front of a chestnut mare. Her head was elegant, and her eyes enchanting, being the color of a deep ocean blue. Caramel-hued forelock gently cascaded into her eyes as she looked up at her mate, smiling. She was on the outskirts of the band of horses, seeming to have been waiting for the bay to approach. The stallion touched noses with the chestnut, softly blowing air into her nostrils. She shifted her weight, her rounded belly moving gently as the mare changed her stance.

The stallion stared into his mate's eyes, "Is it time?" he simply whispered.

The chestnut only responded with a nod, confirming. The bay smiled, tossing his head into the air, sending his mane bouncing against his firm neck. Through all his joy though, a flicker of worry and concern shone in his eyes, and his mate could see it.

"Don't worry, Storm, I am giving birth under the protection of darkness, hiding me from predators. And my birthing should go well." She nickered in her melodious voice.

The sound of his mate's vocals reverberated gently in his ears. "Be careful Breeze." He murmured, stepping forward to press his neck to hers.

"I will." She nickered, tossing her head, and with those final words she backed away and trotted off into the night, leaving her herd only this once to perform a secret task.

A roan mare had been hovering expectantly a few paces away from the couple, her eyes rolling as impatience took hold. Breeze nodded to the roan midwife and the two of them set off over a hill and out of sight, with the ever watchful eyes of Storm following their movement until they were gone.

The sun returned the next morning, to bathe the band of horses in a warm light. Perched on the branches of the trees that scattered the plains, birds chirped and whistled welcoming the new day. A few of the foals took daring steps away from their mothers, exploring their world. A light Spring breeze bounced over the land, playing with the equine's manes and tails.

Storm stood on the hill, his ears perked intently forward and his eyes scanning the horizon before him. Suddenly a whinny escaped through his teeth, as a sight his eyes had been longing to see finally appeared. His chestnut mate was rising over a tiny hill with the roan midwife in the lead. But they had a new member. Walking close beside its dam, a tiny foal stumbled along, still getting used to its awkward legs. Breeze held an expression of great pride and joy as she watched her mate come loping down the hill to greet her. The foal shied away and hid behind his mother's legs at the sight of his father approaching quickly. The roan midwife left to rejoin the herd, leaving the family by themselves. Storm pressed his cheek to Breeze's closing his eyes while he breathed in her comforting scent. The massive horse pulled away from his mate as he noticed the foal peering behind his mother's legs to stare at his father. The colt stepped forward curiously, and reached up to sniff his father, now feeling more confident.

Storm smiled at his son, gently touching noses with the colt. The foal snorted and stepped back, beginning to suckle. The rising sun glistened on his deep black coat, revealing no white upon the colt. His wispy newborn mane and tail reminded Storm of the large white clouds rolling up above.

"His name?" Storm questioned, removing his eyes from the youngster.

"Cyclone." She replied lovingly, craning her neck around to nuzzle her foal's rump. The dam felt a tight bond with her foal, as with every other mother felt. She knew Cyclone's 'secret' name, which is given to all fillies and colts, based on an age old tradition. The name has a deeper meaning, a name that the dam has created solely for her offspring. The secret names are only revealed between mates, showing their closeness.

Cyclone pulled away from his mother's teat, warm milk dribbling down the side of his mouth as his mocha colored eyes glanced between his parents. The three equines headed down to the herd, Cyclone gazing around with wonderment at all the new horses welcoming him into the world.


End file.
